The Pup and The Bear
by Naferty-Ferry
Summary: A series of events focusing on Pinky and Peter's growing relationship during "Yours, Mine and Ours." These two deserved their own spotlight, so here it is. Pinky/Peter


(If I somehow convinced you to ship these two then welcome! I hope you enjoy and go ahead and tell me different situations you'd like to see them in, if you like.)

Set a week before A Kind Gift. Two weeks before Christmas.

* * *

Things were going better than he had hoped. Much better. It was almost unbelievable how much of a difference his life felt. Granted, everything was about the same and only one little thing was different. But that one little thing meant everything and it made that little thing be a bigger thing in his life.

Pinky clutched his mobile phone against his chest and stared up at the ceiling from his spot on the couch. He was reclining on it with one arm acting as a temporary pillow. He was smiling like an idiot while staring at nothing. He had every right to be smiling. He was finally getting what he wanted after so many years of pinning after. He lifted his phone and flipped it opened, clicked on some buttons and made an important picture pop up on the screen.

He stared goofily at Peter who was sitting down on his desk, had his eyes closed and was smiling. Pinky had taken the photo secretly without anyone's knowledge. On that day he had accomplished the greatest thing in his life. He actually managed to make Peter smile. Not those fake smiles that one could tell was strained and forced with the sides looking rather stiffed, but a real smile that showed the mirth the other was feeling and revealed that there truly were emotions in the solid man besides seriousness.

Pinky couldn't believe his luck on that day. He made _Peter Pandernick_ laugh for the first time from one of his horrendous jokes and even _caught _it on his phone. For the rest of the day all he could think about was getting a quick glimpse of the photo and staring at Peter, trying to remember that beautiful smile on his face.

Alright, he admits it. Pinky had a school-girl crush on Peter back then, and to be honest, he still had one right now. Still strong as ever from the first day he laid eyes on the handsome, too serious and all too boring man all those years ago. To this day he still didn't understand why he was so smitten with him. The panda man was everything he was not. His hair was always neat and in place. Pinky would call it a professional day and even wear a suit to make the image if just one strand of hair remained in place on his head, but alas, it was never meant to be. Peter always wore a suit and had everything neatly organized. So professional, so powerful. Someone would have to tie Pinky down in order for him to put on his jacket. He hated that thing. And the shoes? Oh, don't get him started on his boots and Peter's expensive leather shoes. The man might not get along with his family, but they certainly didn't take away his inheritance. Peter was well-off and showed it with his perfectionist streak.

Bottom line, Pinky and Peter were complete opposites. He was just some boy that came from a Mexican family and was later disowned by them when he came out as gay. Same story as many others with closed-minded Mexican parents who were raised religiously and brain-washed to use the bible wrong. If not the bible than they were doing it out of their own hate. Either way, he was thrown out and left to fend for himself at the age of 16. Kind of a good thing he waited that long until he came out. He didn't know what he'd be doing right now if he was thrown out at a younger age.

The only saving grace was that not all his family hated him. His aunt Vivian saved his bum the moment she heard what her sister (his mother) did. His grandparents on his mother's side even approved of what Aunt Vivian was doing and temporarily disowned his mother until she came to her senses. For the sake of their relationship he accepted the hogwash apology his mother gave him, but he still stayed with Vivian and rejected the invitation back to his old home. It was never the same with the horrid words shouted still floating around and fresh on his mind.

He wasn't kidding when he said his family and he don't get along and the only ones he talks to are his Aunt Vivian and his little cousin, Isabella. His grandparents were long gone and now his mother had no reason to be civil with him anymore. No, he keeps a fair distance away from them and broke all contact. His life was now going the way he wanted and he did not want to bring past drama back and ruin everything.

Back to the matter at hand. He was a disowned, Mexican, middle-class man and Peter was a rich guy from Seattle who decided to take up a job as a detective in this town. Very much opposites. Pinky had no choice but to agree with the saying 'opposites attract'. He was pretty much attracted to the panda man the moment he set foot inside their building and was introduced to both him and Perry. During that time he had no idea that in the distant future Perry was to be his best friend and Peter his romantic partner. All he thought upon the first meeting was Peter didn't look to be attracted to males and Perry needed a new hair dye. Later he nearly jumped for joy when he pieced together Peter's attraction to Perry, only to have it switched to silent jealousy. The joy was for the fact that Peter was attracted to a male and he actually had a chance with him. The jealousy was because, quite clearly, Peter was attracted to that certain male and would never look at him that way. Pinky's hope was shot in an instance.

It came back when Perry began dating that Lyla gal, only to be shot again because Peter was still pining after the teal-haired man. Even when he was clearly taken. The devotion and patience Peter had for Perry made Pinky fall in love even more. Yes, Pinky was in love. He came to the conclusion and accepted it years ago, and so far it hadn't dim one bit.

Pinky was pining after Peter, and Peter was pining after Perry. Perry was off in his own little world with Lyla and never had any idea about it. Or maybe he did but was being a true friend by not responding to Peter's feelings for Pinky's sake. If he was, Pinky would have to give him a huge kiss and a hug as a thank you. Maybe it was because of Perry's lack of response that Pinky managed to bury some of his jealousy in the beginning and became friends with him. Even when Perry and Lyla separated and Peter tried giving subtle hints again Pinky was still friends with Perry and never once did it affect their relationship. He managed to ignore Peter's attempts at flirting and just accepted the fact that everything he did was all in vain. Perry clearly didn't see Peter as anything else but a co-worker.

When Perry revealed his interest to this other man, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Pinky was both happy and a bit guilty for feeling as such. Peter was clearly going to be hurt because Perry sounded serious about his relationship with the doctor, but he was finally going to realize that he and Perry were never going to happen. Quite possibly, Peter might have realized that sooner. Now that Pinky thought about it. Peter, after a very long time, started reacting to his not-so-subtle flirting he tried passing off as playful banter in the beginning, and (dare Pinky say it) he was even returning it. Peter finally understood that there was someone else out there that wanted him. If he didn't and only acted subconsciously because they became somewhat close friends over the year, well, Pinky certainly made it clear that his intentions were not merely for friendship.

Pinky looked at the photo and smiled again. It took a very long time, well actually, it took about 3 ½ years only, but it was excruciating years of silent pain that he disguised as immature behavior. He was the youngest on the team, second youngest now with Carl. He was reaching his fourth year working for Monogram. Peter was reaching his seventh and Perry his sixth. Those two had known each other far longer than Pinky, and were far more experienced in their jobs, so you'd understand why he believed he never had a chance in the beginning.

But now he finally had his chance and finally got what he wanted all along, and he had no intentions of letting it go, letting Peter go. He jumped up with newfound enthusiasm and quickly checked his messages again, picking out the most recent text from the very man he was just thinking about.

_**7:30**_

It was all it said, but Pinky understood what it meant. He just needed 30 minutes more before Peter showed up in his one bedroom apartment. They were supposed to hang out and watch whatever movie or TV shows were currently on while talking about men and drinking sweet tea until they pass out from sugar overdose. Well, that'll be what Pinky would do. Probably not what Peter wanted, but for the panda man, Pinky would willingly do boring adult things for him.

For the next 30 minutes he entertained himself around his small space, finding new interests on old materials that had been gaining dust for years. When the anticipated door knock came his heart leaped and he walked to open it with a jump in his steps. He had a smile on his face when he spotted Peter, lacking his work suit and wearing winter clothing with a hint of Sunday. His face was half covered with a red scarf. His grey coat made him look fluffier, kind of like a bear and his matching pants made it worse. The image was a sight to see and Pinky internally squealed from the cuteness when he saw the pink tint painted on the older man's cheeks.

How can someone so serious and bent on being professional look so-?

"Are you going to let me in?" Peter said.

Pinky blinked, losing his train of thought. "Yeah, yeah, come in. Sorry."

Peter huffed and took a step inside. He removed his scarf and coat, hanging them on a rack Pinky bought and set up just for him. Peter had been in his apartment plenty of times now and had the privilege of wandering around as if he owned the place. Pinky didn't mind. In fact, he was quite happy. It meant that Peter was comfortable in his small space, comfortable with him and actually wanted to be near him. Pinky grinned at nothing in particular. The image he had created years ago was finally becoming true. All he hoped was that it would never end.

"You're smiling again." Peter said.

Pinky shrugged. "Just happy. What? Can't I smile while I'm happy? There's no law saying that I can't." He said, playfully.

Peter looked unimpressed. "No, there isn't, but there should be one just for you. You look like a fool when you smile at nothing."

"Only a fool for you, _dear_."

Peter looked away and began heading for the couch, trying to hide away his blush but not fast enough to avoid Pinky's eyes. Leaping at the reaction, Pinky made a quick trip to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles, returning and slumping down next to Peter on the couch and staring at the TV that was turned on during his trip. Peter grabbed the bottle, muttered a thank you and switched channels, trying to find something worthy to watch.

A comfortable silence fell on them. Peter found a comedy film about old, retired folk getting back to killing and doing spy looking things. Agents, possibly? CIA folk? Pinky could only guess. Either way, he laughed at all the immature jokes and got into debates with Peter when he pointed out what was possible and what wasn't. Pinky believed it was possible to walk out of a spinning cop car unscathed but Peter said otherwise. Maybe if they were old, retired and had as much experience as the Frank guy they could. One never knew.

Sometime during the film Pinky had slid his hand closer to Peter's and near the end of the film his hand was nearly hovering over the others, but they never made contact. Not until Peter himself lifted his hand and placed it on top of his own. Pinky could have squealed if he didn't know Peter wouldn't appreciate it, but still. Internally he did. It had been nearly 4 years, he had every right to. Pinky turned his hand and intertwined their fingers together and kept them as such way after the credits ended.

Another film came on but Pinky ignored it. He was focused on the warm touch and the body that scooted closer to him. He could feel his palm sweating, or was that Peter's? All he wanted was to shut the TV off and hold the other close to him. Wrap an arm around his shoulders like that cliché move overused in romance movies. He was even tempted to use the fake yawn.

He could live without it. As long as Peter was next to him in his apartment and holding his hand he was content.

It took some time of playful bickering and physics argument before an all important question was asked that night. One that, to Pinky's surprise, was long overdue to be brought up.

"Tell me, why now?" Peter began.

"Why what?"

"Why did you suddenly gain... interest in me?"

Pinky couldn't help but smile. If only Peter knew the truth. It wasn't suddenly. It had been for a while, a long while.

"Because you're an interesting person."

Peter snorted. "No I'm not. The years I've known you, you always refer to me as too-serious-Peter and the _'Boring Agent.'_ I would think I'd be the last person in the world for you to be interested in. What with your personality and all." Peter waved his free hand helplessly, trying to emphasize what he meant.

Pinky shrugged. "Opposites attract."

"As true as that statement is, opposites don't just attract suddenly out of the blue like you did."

Pinky raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean '_out of the blue'_?

"You suddenly showed your affections the moment I gave up on Perry."

Pinky tried piecing together the information and what Peter was trying to say, but before he could say a word Peter continued. "If you're doing this because you feel sorry for me, I don't need your pity."

Yanking his hand away and feeling scandalized at the sheer accusation, Pinky sat up straight and looked at Peter directly in his eyes. "You think I'm doing this because I feel sorry for you? I'm doing this just to make you happy? Granted, I _am_ trying to make you happy, but not because Perry broke your heart. I'm doing this for my own sake too."

Peter looked like he wasn't convinced. "And this sake began on the very day I was rejected?"

Now, get this straight. Pinky wasn't insensitive. He cared deeply for people's feelings and would never do anything on purpose to hurt them, but on that moment, and after someone accused him of doing what he'd always wanted all those years because of misfortune, the only thing he could do was laugh. And so he did. The very idea of his feelings for Peter being out of pity was absurd and downright ridiculous.

"You're laughing at me." Peter pointed out the obvious. His eyes showing the hurt he felt. "You're making fun of me."

_Madre mia, dame fuerza_. Pinky thought with a smile. How was this man, who had three more years' experience then him at detective work, even a detective? Why was everyone so blind from emotions?

He looked at the panda man when he managed to stop laughing. "I'm laughing because _you_ are just the most adorable thing ever."

Peter managed to both glare and blush at his saying and all he wanted to do was cuddle the plushie man.

Pinky continued. "You truly believe that I'm doing this just to make you feel better?" He asked with a smile.

"What was I supposed to think? It just happened to suddenly."

"No, Pete boy, it didn't" Pinky scooted closer to him. "And you call yourself a detective. _Ay, no, necesitas ayuda, mi amor_."

Peter glared even more, if it was possible. "You know I don't understand Spanish."

Pinky grinned. "It's a good thing too. All I said was you need help. This interest, this _feeling _didn't just happen in one day or just because Perry rejected you. Let's face it. He's been rejecting you since the beginning, but you were so sure that it might happen that you never gave up." Pinky hovered over him now. Peter had to lean back and had his back resting on the arm rest. "You were focused on Perry that you never noticed me. And when you did notice me all I was to you was an immature co-worker who was getting too close to Perry."

Peter's blush intensified. "No I didn-"

"Oh, but you did, _corazon_. Don't think I didn't notice your glares every time I placed a hand on his shoulders, or even gave him a pat on the back in the beginning. You were so possessive. It was a sight to see." Pinky smiled and remembered those days. "No, my interests happened a long time ago. From the first moment I met you, honestly."

"W-what?" Peter looked at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"It's true, and you never noticed. Monogram would be beside himself knowing that one of his best agents didn't even realize a simple thing like someone else finding you attractive."

"But, then that means. The first time we met was-"

"Nearly 4 years ago." Pinky's arms began to strain from his weight and he slowly laid across Peter's body. Chest to chest, their faces were now just inches away. "Hard to believe, but you weren't the only one pinning after someone who showed no interest in you."

Peter looked confused. "But, you never showed any signs. You never looked like you were trying."

"That's because I was doing a great job hiding it under smiles and jokes. As is my personality. A great defense to prevent others from seeing, but I think Perry saw either way."

"Perry?"

"Yep, don't know how, but I think he noticed the looks I gave you sometimes weren't always playful. Sometimes I looked on sadly. I tried my best to keep those away, but I'm not perfect."

Peter took a breath. "No, you're not. Neither am I, because I never realized."

"But you do now, unless you still think I'm doing this out of pity." Pinky quickly gave Peter's nose a peck.

"It kind of seems unbelievable." Peter admitted. "You never looked like you showed interest in anyone. You constantly flirted with others and never looked serious about anything related to relationships."

Pinky understood his point. "That's because the one I _did_ want didn't look interested in anyone else either. But if you still have doubts about how I feel, I can show you my pent-up emotions I've been holding for 3 years." He leaned in closer and rested his lips on Peter's ever so slightly. They were barely touching and when Peter didn't pull away Pinky took it as a sign to go all the way, and he did.

The kiss was soft and gentle. That was how his crush began in the first few months after their meeting. It grew and grew, becoming fierce and desperate, just like what they were doing to each other. Over the years Pinky had to hold himself back, prevent his hope from crushing him where he stood, but now he didn't. He revealed his secret, revealed his defense. He revealed that his flirtatious and immature personality was a show he put on to others to keep himself safe. Now, at the moment, he had no reason for it. He could show what he had been hiding, lower the walls just like Peter had done with him when Perry's final decision came out.

In-between his arms he had what he longed for, and as long as he could help it, he was not letting go.


End file.
